


I Wanna Dance with You Forever

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Pregnancy, Starmora, lovesick fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Gamora's a little salty that she's stuck behind while the others are on a mission. But Peter's an overprotective dad to a baby that hasn't even been born yet. But there's dancing involved so she can't be that mad at him.





	I Wanna Dance with You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Starmora 300 dancing while pregnant.

“More tea, Gamora?”

Gamora smiles at the Mantis as she stands by the stove. A pot of water bubbles away and the steam rising smells sweet and sultry. She hums the tune of _The Wheel_ by the Grateful Dead as she reads one of Peter’s Terran books they picked up on Xandar the last time they were there to drop off an apprehended criminal.

“Yes, please, Mantis,” Gamora says, turning the page. The story’s a strange one, about time machines and simplistic people from a futuristic Terra.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been more tired in all my life.”

“Didn’t you—?”

“Yes, Mantis. It’s called exaggerating. Peter taught me how to do it.” She waves her hand in a vague motion. “It’s another strange Terran thing he does all the time.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gamora smiles and puts her hand over her protruding stomach. “I hate this.”

“The baby?” Mantis comes over with a cup of tea that should soothe her stomach. “Do you really?”

Gamora sighs and puts her head in her hands. “I could never hate the baby. It’s all the pain that comes with it.” She moves one hand down the cup her stomach, rubbing her thumb over the skin. She’s wearing stretchy pants—sweatpants, Peter called them—and an oversized tank-top. She’s almost to term, Terran wise, but Zenhoberi people have a gestation period of up to one year, depending on how healthy the baby is. Her body is built to sustain a baby for a long period of time, but Peter thinks the baby might be born within the allotted time for Terran babies.

“Will they be back soon, do you think?” Peter, along with the other males of their team, had gone on a standard mission for Nova Corp. It would be Groot’s first mission—official mission since they usually brought him with them whenever they couldn’t leave him alone. He was about the size of Rocket now and Gamroa’s still nervous that something will happen. Not that she doesn’t trust Peter… it’s the others she doesn’t really think are ready for this. She takes a sip of her tea and hums at the feel of the warm liquid sliding down her throat and into her stomach.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Mantis tries to reassure the green-skinned woman.

“Who’s fine?”

Gamora looks up from her tea and finds herself looking at Peter Quill, her mate and the father of her unborn child. He’s got a scratch along his jaw that’s beading with blood and a large purple bruise on his forehead. Beside him stands Groot.

“I am Groot!” the prepubescent tree-child squeaks as he races to Gamora’s side. He’s missing one arm, which will grow back eventually, but he’s smiling like the 4th of July—another one of Peter’s strange expressions—and she can’t stay mad at him for long. “I am Groot!”

“Yes, we get it,” Rocket snarks from somewhere behind Drax as the two walk onto the ship. He’s carrying a clear orb with the stolen artifact inside. “You had a great time and you even got to tackle some of the bad guys.” The raccoon sounds unimpressed, but Gamora can hear the tiny note of pride in his voice.

“I’ll make everyone some tea.” Mantis jumps up to put more water on to boil. Groot climbs into Gamora’s lap and continues to talk, waving the extended vines on his arm as he tries to gesture with only one hand. While she listens, the green-skinned woman watches Peter plug in his new device, the Zune from Yondu, and scroll through the songs.

“I wish I could have come with you,” Gamora tells Peter as he sits back down. “I could have helped.”

“Gamora.” Peter sighs and rubs his 5 o’clock shadow. “You’re pregnant. While I’m sure you could still kick ass better than any of us out there, you don’t know when you’re actually gonna have the baby. It’s half Terran. It could come at any time.”

“I’m not useless, Peter Quill. I think I can kick ass, as you say, while I’m with child.” She smiles at him. “I was born in the medical tent on the battlefield. I think I can do the same.”

“That’s… cool.” Peter chokes on his gasp. He’s about to say something else but _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ by Elvin Bishop comes over the loud speakers. Groot squeaks and climbs off Gamora’s lap and goes to help Mantis with the tea. He loves sticking his hand in his own cup and absorbing the nutrients.

Peter stands up from his seat, smiling at Gamora as he saunters over to the green-skinned woman. “May I have this dance?”

She smiles back at him, silver scars glinting in the light of the kitchen. “I am a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance.”

He shakes his head and helps from her chair. There’s more room between them now, unlike the first time they listened to this song, to account for the child in her stomach. She wraps her arms around him, pulling him as close as she can. He runs a hand down her cheek, brushes strands of hair from her face. She scratches softly at the bristles on his cheek.

He turns and whispers, “I love you,” into her palm, breath warm against her skin, eyes closing as he relaxes further into her without squishing the baby.

Something wells up within Gamora, a feeling she’s only known once or twice before. This overwhelming sense of safety and home and everything unspoken between the two of them. The binary vascular system her species was known for seems to make the sensations even more extreme because she has more than one heart to feel emotions with. Even though she knows emotions come from the brain, Gamora feels the unknown sensations in her hearts first.

“Gamora?” Peter's voice sounds soft in her ear and she looks up at him. His form is blurry because of the tears in her eyes. “Gamora, are you okay?”

She smiles weakly at him and pulls him closer. “I love you, too,” she whispers, raspy and choked up, against his throat. Gamora might be a hardened assassin, but listening to _Fooled Around and Fell in Love_ , dancing with her mate, makes her want to never stop dancing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt kinda ran away from me. The start kinda went between Mantis or Groot making the tea but then I wanted Groot to be a little bigger. Hopefully, this is what you were looking for!


End file.
